dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman (2012) Film
The Batman is a 2012 film that is based on the character Batman . It is also the first film in the Dc Cinematic Universe.It stars Armie Hammer as the title character. It is Directed By Sam Mendes. Released July 6th, 2012 Cast Armie Hammer as Bruce Wayne/ The Batman- A Billionaire Playboy who returns to Gotham after spending Eight Years training, When he returns he creates the persona of The Batman to save Gotham. Armie states that the Batsuit looks like the one from the Arkham Asylum/ Arkham City video games. Chandler Riggs as young Bruce Wayne Brittany Snow as Rachel Dawes- Bruce's childhood friend and love interest who now dates Harvey Dent. Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth - Bruce's friend/ butler who helps Bruce when he is out as Batman. Armie states that this version of Alfred was in the army Bryan Cranston as Detective James Gordon- A honest cop from Metropolis, who moved to Gotham with his family. Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent- The Gotham D.A and Bruce's friend from high school, He is also dating Rachel. Tyrese Gibson as Lucius Fox- A friend of Bruce's who supplies Bruce with the equipment to be Batman. Jeremy Renner as Roman Sionis/ Black Mask- An ex Business man who was believed to have died in an explosion,but secretly kills people as Black Mask. Plot The Film starts where a Twenty Five year old Bruce Wayne is walking in the mountains, He looks over and sees a little kid who does not have enough food, Bruce says I can find something else, here you can have it. The little kid takes the apple and runs off. Flashback to the year 1995 where a young Bruce Wayne is playing with his toys. Bruce then asks his mother Martha if they can go to the movies since the new Zorro movie is out. Martha explains to Bruce that his father is busy, but maybe next time okay? Thomas walks in and says I'm not so busy where I can't have fun with my family, lets go to the movies. It shifts to after the movie is over, Bruce is saying that he wants to be like Zorro. Thomas smiles and says its just a movie son. A guy in dark clothing walks over and yells at Thomas. Thomas asks him what he wants, and the guys says your wallet "NOW!, Thomas hands him his wallet but the guy shoots Thomas. Martha screams and Bruce yells "dad!!" Martha gets shot aswell. The robber hears police sirens and runs off as a young Bruce Wayne is kneeling over his parents dead bodies crying. Back to the present where we see Bruce Wayne meeting up with Alfred Pennyworth to return to Gotham. Alfred asks if Bruce learned a thing or to in prison. Bruce laughs and says "sure Alfred". It shifts to Gotham, as Bruce is in Wayne Manor looking at a picture of his parents. Bruce sighs and says that "if only we never went to the movies". Alfred puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder and "says that your parents deaths is not your fault master Bruce". Bruce says thanks Alfred." It shifts to where Bruce goes to Wayne Enterprises, the guard says "mister Wayne"? Bruce then smiles and says "I'm back. Lucius Fox" sees Bruce and smiles, and says "wow, its been Eight years". They shake hands and Bruce smiles back. He then asks "how is the company going?" Lucius then reveals that the company has been tanking a bit, ever since Bruce left but he now thinks that since he;s back it can be reversed. It shifts later that day, where Bruce visits Rachel. Rachel thinks that its her boss, who sometimes checks on her. Rachel says "that I got the paper work done for this new case", Bruce says "that's amazing", Rachel then recognizes Bruce's voice and looks at Bruce. Bruce tells Rachel that he missed her, with Rachel asking Bruce why he didn't tell her that he was leaving? Harvey Dent walks in and says "Bruce is that you?" Bruce says the one and only. Harvey and Bruce give each other bro hug and Harvey asks Bruce where he was for eight years? and Bruce replies "I was taking time off." Bruce decides to It shifts to the GCPD Department where Detective James Gordon is called in the front office. Commissioner Loeb tells Gordon, that some guy in a 'black mask'' has been killing people formally in his gang. Detective Gordon then looks at a newspaper from two years ago where it is revealed that Roman Sionis died in an explosion. It shifts back to where Bruce and Lucius are sitting down and drinking scotch. Lucius then asks if Bruce needed anything before he goes? Bruce replies that he needs some weapons to fight crime with. Lucius laughs and then asks Bruce if he's serious? Bruce then reveals that he wants to take back Gotham City from the thugs who plague this city. Bruce tells him to have it ready by tomorrow and Lucius shakes his head as Bruce leaves. It shifts to where a guy is trying to rape and torture a woman. Bruce arrives dressed in all black and takes on the thugs head on, Bruce is almost stabbed but he dodges it, and kick the man in the face, Bruce sees that he was shot in the shoulder and calls Alfred to pick him up, Alfred sarcastically asks Bruce if he had fun, Bruce then tells him an idea for protective body armor which can protect him from bullets and knives. It shifts to Bruce arriving to Wayne Enterprises, Bruce asks a board member, "where is Lucius?" Lucius arrives, and tells Bruce to come down stairs for a moment. Bruce arrives in the underground lab, and looks around in awe. Bruce asks, "when was this lab built?" Lucius replies "back in 1998 me and your father discreetly built this lab". Bruce then sees a body suit. Lucius asks him what he intends to use it for. Bruce says "to give Gotham City a future." A bunch of scenes later show Bruce setting up technology in the Batcave, and Bruce staring at his completed bat suit and when he first started fighting criminals as the Batman for the first time while he has a flashback. It shifts to 1998, where Alfred tries to cheer Bruce up. Bruce then tells Alfred that its his fault for his parents deaths. Alfred reassures Bruce that it was no ones fault but that mugger. Alfred is introduced to a young Rachel Dawes, and tells Bruce to go talk to her. It then shifts back to the present, where Rachel is going to her office. Rachel then sees Harvey with some flowers. Harvey smiles and says happy anniversary babe. Rachel kisses him on the cheek, and says thank you for the flowers! "how was work?" Harvey straightens his tie, and says that he helped Detective Gordon investigate the Black Mask.It shifts to Bruce at the Batcave. Alfred comes down, and says "Bruce are you down here?" Bruce says "hey Alfred check this out". Bruce pulls up documents from two years ago, involving Roman Sionis. Alfred looks at Bruce, with a confused look, and asks how does that connect to the Black Mask killer? Bruce then deduces that Roman Sionis is the Black Mask, We shift to a condo, as we see a guy in his 50's on the phone with his wife. All of a sudden we see a man with a skull mask sitting on the couch and drinking bourbon. Black Mask gets up and says "well well well, the person who destroyed my life, my family".Black Mask shoots him dead. It shifts to where Bruce is looking at more old videos from 2 years ago Bruce then says that his family was killed by the fire, but his mask was burned on to his face. Alfred then tells Bruce that Harvey wanted to meet, Bruce sighs and says great. He then leaves to go meet Harvey at their favorite place. We shift to a bar, where we see Harvey sitting at a table.He looks at his watch, thinking that Bruce might not even show up. Bruce then arrives, and says "hey buddy". Harvey smiles at Bruce, but then stops which Bruce begins to realize that they need to talk about something important. Bruce asks "what's wrong"? Harvey replies saying that he asked Rachel to move in with him. Bruce looks shocked, and asks "how long have you been together? Harvey says, "during the 8 years you were away". Bruce smiles, and gets a text from Gordon to meet him, on top of a building. Bruce says "I'm happy for you, go for it".Bruce leaves, but obviously we can tell that the revelation is still bothering him. It skips to Detective Gordon waiting on top of a building. He then looks at his watch, and the time reads 10:00 Detective Gordon is about to leave, until he hears a deep voice behind him. Batman then tells him that he knows who Black Mask is.Gordon looks confused and asks him "who"? Batman says that its Roman Sionis, to which Gordon asks "how do you know if its him?" Batman hands Gordon a file from 2010, and he sees in the far left of the photo, that Roman is crawling away. Gordon says thanks, and that he'll investigate him some more but then notices that Batman left. We cut to Bruce sitting, at his desk, where Alfred hands him, a glass of water, Alfred sighs and says that "the Batman should win this,". Bruce looks at Alfred, and asks what if he can't save the city, like he previously thought?"Alfred, then explains to Bruce that being Batman will not bring back his parents, but will give Gotham a future. We shift to Rachel in her apartment, she goes on the computer, and comes across a video of Black Mask. She then hears a knock at the door. She answers it, and is surprised to see Harvey with Chinese food in his hand. Harvey laughs and says that he didn't know if Rachel ate yet, so he went to a Chinese restaurant and gave her, their favorite chicken Lo Mein. As they eat their food, Harvey asks Rachel, if she feels that their relationship is working, Rachel is about to reply but her phone rings, After Rachel answers it, she tells Harvey that something came up, and leaves. Harvey is left depressed. We shift to Rachel outside, as she answers the phone. Rachel says hello? A man with a deep voice answers, and says Hello Ms. Dawes, we're coming for you, and you better be ready. Scared with the realization Rachel goes back inside the house. Harvey looks at Rachel with confusion. Rachel reveals to Harvey that she got a call by a man, who sounded like Roman Sionis, but Harvey laughs at her, and tells Rachel that he died two years ago. All of a sudden someone knocks on the door. Rachel tells Harvey not to answer it but the man says delivery for Harvey Dent. When Harvey opens the door, the man turns out to be Black Mask, he then knocks out Harvey, and his men knock out Rachel, before injecting her with a serum Rachel and Harvey wake up in an abandoned warehouse, it is very dark, but a dim light is seen in the background. Rachel, looks around and says, "Harvey!!!, where are you?!" Harvey, responds, Rachel, I'm here.......... There's no light in here, it's too dark. All of a sudden Black Mask cuts on the lights, they become very bright. Black Mask smiles, and says it's a pleasure to finally meet you............. I've heard so much about you. Rachel screams at his appearance.We cut to Bruce, walking to Rachel's house. He then looks at the front door, and notices that it is open. Bruce runs into the house, and looks around. Bruce says, "hello? Rachel?! Harvey?! Is anyone home?" Bruce looks on the wall, and finds a note written by Black Mask. The note reads "Hello Batman, I can't believe that we will finally get to meet each other. As a bargaining chip, I've captured Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent. So, you better hurry up because the clock is ticking." Bruce looks at the address and quickly leaves out. Bruce immediately drives back to Wayne Manor. He then enters the elevator which leads directly to the Batcave, and Alfred states that the world will now know that the Batman exists and this battle will prove that Bruce's alter ego means something. He then asks Bruce if he is "confident in his ability to stop the Black Mask and save Rachel and Harvey. Bruce declares that this moment was destined to happen and that he will finally take down a major drug lord who may be connected to his parents. '' '' It shows Harvey with a bag over his head and Rachel tied up in a chair. Black Mask punches her in the face to make Harvey more angry. Harvey says I swear I will kill you if you touch her! comes out of no where and slaps her. They then hear something as one of his thugs is looking outside. A group of his thugs go out to check on the noise. From the shadows, Batman slams some of the thugs to ground, and to the others he throws a bunch of batterangs at them which knock them out as it pierces their skin. Black Mask rushes to escape with Rachel and Harvey when he says hat the Batman has came to play. Batman takes out guards by kicking them through the door. He then quickly raises his batterang to see Black Mask with Rachel at gun point. Batman says let her go right now! Black Mask laughs manically and smiles and is about to kill her until Batman throws a batterang at his arm, which injures him as he lets go of Rachel. Black Mask yells out in pain, and rips the batterang out out of skin and throws it on the ground. Using a pocket knife, Rachel manages to free Harvey who tries to escape but Black Mask shoots him in the shoulder as he runs. Harvey then goes unconscious and falls to the ground. Rachel then watches Batman angrily charge at Black Mask, who gets ready to embrace his attack. Batman then slams him on the ground, but Black Mask headbutts Batman as he falls back. Black Mask manages to get himself up as well as Batman. Black Mask decides to take off his skull mask, revealing a scarred face. Batman then states that Roman will pay for all of the crimes that he's committed throughout the years. Black Mask taunts him, which leads Batman to punching him straight in the jaw.Immediately fixing his jaw after he spits out blood, Black Mask uppercuts Batman. Batman falls down, he then weakly stands up and wipes the blood from his mouth. Black Mask then notices that Batman seems to be targeting him, like there was vengeance involved. Batman then takes off his cowl throwing it on the ground, revealing his identity of a bloody Bruce Wayne to Rachel which shocks her.Bruce then says that he is responsible for creating the Batman in the first place and the fact that he hired someone to murder Bruce's parents. Bruce then charges at Black Mask, and side kicks him in the chest as he smashes through the glass walls. Bruce then continues to punch his face as it gets more bloody. Black Mask then stabs Bruce at point range in the chest, which causes him to fall to the ground. Black Mask then eerily walks up to Rachel prepared to kill her. Roman says "Well.... well., well. I'm sorry it had to come to this miss Dawes, but somebody's got to die..... am I right?" He prepares to shoot her, until Bruce throws a batterang at the gun as it explodes. Roman falls on the ground, as Bruce rushes up to him and puts him in a choke hold. Roman taunts Bruce and says that to fully get revenge he must kill him. Bruce then ponders about the consequences if her kills him, and Rachel walks up to him and says that the Batman is meant to inspire people. She also states that Bruce's parents wouldn't want their son to murder for them and that the GCPD could hunt him down. Bruce then lets go of him. He then states that Black Mask needs to face justice for all of his crimes, and punches Roman hard in the face knocking him out. The GCPD arrive, as Bruce nods at Rachel and puts on his cowl. He then glides through the glass into the night. 24 hours later, Gotham Gazette reporter Vicki Vale states that the Black Mask has finally been put behind bars, thanks to the mysterious vigilante who they dub "Batman." We also see Bruce visiting Harvey at the hospital along with Alfred and Rachel, who brought flowers. The group then talk and reminisce about old times. Days pass as Harvey gets better, Rachel begins to have second thoughts about living with Harvey and accepting his marriage proposal. She then states that she was selfish and Rachel only dated Harvey to fill the void of Bruce leaving. He becomes sad at the fact, but accepts her decision. Rachel heads to Wayne manor where she asks to speak to Bruce. Alfred states that Bruce has been recovering his fight and is sleeping. Bruce wakes up and heads downstairs. Upon seeing Rachel, he walks up to her and hugs her. Bruce says "thank you, for stopping me from going too far. If it wasn't for you I would have killed him. Rachel then kisses him, which surprises Bruce. Bruce then asks her if she is still marrying Harvey, but she says no. She states that Harvey expected her to move fast and marry her, but it was still clear that she had feelings for Bruce when he returned to Gotham City. Bruce then decides to accept her and kisses Rachel again, now realizing that he can try to be both Bruce Wayne and the Batman so he could enjoy his life, A bunch of scenes later show Gordon praising the Batman's efforts in saving the city, which leads to Gordon deciding to partner up with Batman. He then order a signal, that could contact the Batman anytime. Bruce and Rachel walking to his parents graves as they hold each others hands. Bruce and Rachel both place flowers on top of Thomas and Martha's gravestones. They then hug each other as Alfred begins narrating. Alfred says "Tomorrow's a new day, Master Bruce." We cut to Bruce wearing the full costume, as he is standing on a rooftop. He then hears police sirens go off, and sees a car chase. Batman then begins to glide just as Rachel begins to think about Bruce. She watches as he takes down a group of criminals. Post Credits Scene: Gordon meets with the Batman, who reveals that an old criminal who has a knack for riddles has been murdering people again. Gordon then states that his name is Nygma, and that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Batman then agrees to look into the case, ending as he turns around and glides off of the roof tops while Gordon watches the future "bat signal". Production The idea for the film was pitched to Warner Bros. in late-2009 by David S. Goyer and Geoff Johns. The studio liked the story that they had come up with, and went forward with the project. Sam Mendes was hired to direct the film in December of 2009 Mendes .wanted to cast Armie Hammer as Batman because of his young dashing billionaire look, but the studio wanted a well known actor instead. Jon Hamm was almost considered to be the main character, and was given an audition. Eventually, the writers chose Armie Hammer as Bruce Wayne because they wanted a younger actor for his origin story. The studio and Mendes asked Jeremy Renner to play the role of Black Mask, but he turned them down, twice. Hardy later decided to play Roman, when he learned his character would plant the "seeds" in Bruce's life which will lead to the creation of the Batman. After casting was complete, filming began in August 2010 and continued until March 2011. Locations included New York City, Georgia, Massachusetts, Hungary, and Seattle. Marketing The first footage from the film was released at the 2011 San Diego Comic Con, which showed Alfred picking up Bruce from a prison in Calgary asking him if he's learned anything while travelling, and then shows quick flashes of Batman fighting thugs, before showing Bruce reply yes and that he wants to return to Gotham, and then a shot of Batman is shown. An extended form of this footage was released to the public two weeks later as the film's first teaser trailer. In December 2011, the first full theatrical trailer was released and was met with critical acclaim, generating loads of buzz from fans. A second theatrical trailer was released in March 2012. Release and Reception The film was released in the U.S. on July 6, 2012. During the opening weekend, it earned $126.4 million (31.4%) in North America and $276.9 million (68.6%) elsewhere for a worldwide total of $403.4 million,3 making it the 18th highest-grossing film of 2012. In North America, The Batman earned $3.561 million in midnight showings at 1,368 theaters, including $1.03 million from 294 IMAX theaters, and went on to earn $21.4 million through its opening day. Lisa Kennedy from the Denver Post has said that this Batman reboot has the potential to eventually live up to Christopher Nolan's past trilogy. Many young and old people enjoyed Armie Hammer's particular take of Batman on being a prodigal son who returns after eight years abroad. They also praises Jeremy Renner's dark and malicious take on the Black Mask, since he wanted to be as menacing as he could be. Though Hammer and Renner's characters only met in the final battle, it still impacted the whole storyline. In the story Black Mask essentially "created" Batman, which was a very different take on the character. Sequel ''Main Article: ''http://dcmoviesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Batman%3A_Dark_Knight_(2014_Film) In August 2012, , Warner Bros. officially announced that a sequel to the film was under development. Sam Mendes officially announced that he would direct the sequel, and hopes to direct at least two more after that. Armie Hammer, Brittany Snow, Bryan Cranston, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Tyrese Gibson all been confirmed to reprise their roles. In an interview with TMZ, Nicholas D'Agosto hinted that his character would go down the road of becoming Two Face especially with Rachel being with Bruce in the second film, but would not say whether or not Harvey Dent become Two-Face in the next film. A screenplay was submitted to Warner Bros. in January 2013, and the studio hopes to have the sequel released in summer 2014. Hammer said in an interview with Stephen Colbert that the sequel will be "about how Bruce Wayne has to juggle being the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a vigilante and a boyfriend all at the same time. They also hinted that one main character could end up dying, but they did not reveal who. Category:Batman Film series Category:The Dc Cinematic Universe (Bat24) Category:Unfinished